


捕捉雷电之人

by sjax001



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人和神都会忍不住干蠢事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	捕捉雷电之人

**1.本杰明富兰克林**

Tony Stark罹患了季节性过敏鼻炎，24小时喷嚏打个不停，又不肯去就医，非要自己给自己开处方，结果症状毫无好转，鼻水长流，看上去可怜兮兮。看在他病重的份上，Thor答应陪他去做实验。

但是在实验之前，他们还有事要做。Stark要求Thor和他先一起去费城，去博物馆看一幅画。

“这很重要吗？”雷神迷惑不解地问。

“非常重要。”Tony一本正经地说。并且他坚持要穿上装甲和Thor一同飞过去。“只有不到160公里，转眼就到。”

Thor担心地看着Stark发红的鼻头，这当儿铁人还嘟嘟囔囔地去扯一张面巾纸。“但你身体欠安，我的朋友。既然距离如此之近，我可以带你一同过去。”

“什么？不。”Tony顽固地说，“若不是我自己过去，这一切就没有意义。”

夜幕降临时，他们两人一同朝宾夕法尼亚州飞去，越过灯光闪烁、星罗棋布的城镇和宁静的田野。人类兴建的高速公路像条光带为他们指引了方向。Thor一直听见装甲里的Tony不停呻吟，喷嚏连连，吸鼻子，擤鼻子。他不知道Stark是如何做到这点的，也许铁人那奇特面甲也附带了擦鼻水的功能。

他们降落在费城博物馆，引来一堆手持手机大声尖叫的路人围观；不过Tony在门口出示了贵宾凭证，把好奇的群众拦在了外面。

他们走进博物馆，此刻四周安静无声，人类曾创作过的伟大艺术品默默注视着人和神走过黑暗的走廊。只有一幅作品前亮着灯光，那正是Tony坚持要Thor观看的画。它描绘了一个体态肥胖的秃顶老年人类，一本正经端坐着，眼睛望着斜上方的天空，他身后有些同样肥胖丑陋的矮人之流，其中一个扯着一根长线，长线上挂着一把钥匙，而那老男人则伸出一只手接近那钥匙，两者之间有类似电流的东西通过。

Thor迷惑不解盯着那画一阵。“这是何人？”他问。

“本杰明富兰克林，”Tony回答说，然后打了个喷嚏。“你在美元上见过他。”

Thor努力回想了一阵，这名字他有些印象，队长一定和他提过。然后他想起来了。“建立你们这个国家的人之一。”他说。

“没错。”Tony说。

“那么他想必是位高尚的长者。”

“这人贪婪，小气，爱撒谎，全然不知羞耻，“Tony说，“他是个伟人。”

“我不明白。”

“你会了解的。”

“他和我们要做的实验有什么关系？”

Tony咧嘴一笑，“我要重复他做的事情。“他指着那画面说。

**2. **电，** 我们的朋友**

他们离开了城市，离开公路，前往Tony Stark找好的试验场，那是费城远郊的一片无人荒地。他们并肩行走，人烟逐渐稀少，城市的吵杂、汽车的声音和灯光都已经没入沉沉夜色。这是个惬意的温暖夜晚，Thor听到风吹过路旁矮小而浓密的铁杉林，在他身旁，铁人的装甲发出细微的电流嗡嗡声。除此之外，万籁俱寂。

半路上，Tony Stark突然开口。

“这可能有些唐突，“他说，”若是你觉得有所冒犯，那当我没说。你小时候是否干过什么蠢事，蠢到你想回到过去嘲笑当时的自己一顿的？“

Thor哑然失笑。“这样的蠢事我干过太多。“他承认说，”直到不久之前我还在干。“

“那就说说最蠢的。“

“好吧。“Thor想了一阵后说，”我小时候和Loki溜到诺恩海姆去游玩，在那里找到一头受伤的野狐。我们把那野狐带回王宫里，治好了它的伤，饲养它，替它起名Alfr，整日和它一起嬉戏。我真的相当喜爱它，Loki也是。可是有一天，Alfr突然倒在地上不动了，显得万分痛苦。我以为它生病了，抱着它急急忙忙去找父亲，希望他能替它诊治。我已经做好准备，若是要治好它的病需要我砍下Hela的头颅，我这就会出发前往地府。“

“嗯。然后呢？“

“我父亲查看了Alfr，然后他告诉我，它并不是病了，而是老了。“Thor说，”它陪伴了我和Loki十年时间。那对我们来说不过眨眼一瞬，但对它来说却已经是它的一生。我却对此根本没有意识。“

Tony沉默了片刻，Thor能想象到此刻他准是在装甲里做了个鬼脸。“再然后呢？“

“不久之后Alfr 就死了。我抱着它大哭一场。“

“好吧。这听起来并不怎么可笑。”Tony说，“为什么这是你的蠢事？“

Thor想回答，不过这时候他们似乎已经到了目的地。四周夜幕下被木帚子和紫杉包围的的田园线条和缓，温暖的夜风吹过树林。Tony打开面罩，朝天空看了一眼。“万里无云，“他欢呼到，无数星辰正朝他们眨着眼。他脱掉了装甲。

“你还没告诉我是怎样的实验，“Thor说。

Tony深吸一口气。

“你在那画中看到那个男人，在距今两百年的时候，干了一件奇特的事情。“他说，因为鼻子还在堵塞，他说起话来依然瓮声瓮气。”在那一年的七月，在暴风雨即将到来之前，富兰克林准备了一大块丝帕扎成的风筝，独自跑到田野上去，把那风筝放飞起来，接近雷云。当闪电击中风筝的时候，他把他的指关节伸向钥匙，感觉到了十分明显的电火花。这就是你在油画上看到的那景象的来由。“

Thor吃惊不已地看着Tony。“可这不可能是真的。”他说，“他只是凡俗之躯。若是他这样接近雷电，霹雳会穿过他的身体，击中他的心脏，他会立即毙命。”他熟知自己的武器对敌人是如何起作用的。

“你说到重点了，大块头。”Tony说，“这当然不是真的。他可能做了这实验，但至少他肯定没有去摸那钥匙。在他之后有个俄罗斯科学家做了同样的实验，结果和你说的一样，劈成焦炭，当场死亡。富兰克林在吹牛。记得我说的吗？他爱说大话，这不过是他众多谎言中的一个。我六岁的时候就知道这是胡说八道。所以，我自己设计了一套绝缘装置，带着一个磁力摇表，在雷雨天拿着风筝跑了出去，想要证明照着同样的做法，通过人体的电流能劈烂一百个富兰克林。当然了，我没成功。我还没跑出我家庭院，父亲就在实验室里看到了我。他把我捉了回去。他骂我是个蠢材。”

“他担心你的安危。”

Tony耸了耸肩。“他说，‘你考虑过跨步电压吗？’因此，这就是我小时候干过的最蠢的事情。不过，这依然全怪本杰明富兰克林。“

"可那位富兰克林，"Thor说，“他当初为什么要这样干？”

Tony没回答，从兜里掏出一个记号笔大小的银锥，点住顶端后，藏在内部的细长金属骨架就像伞一样自动展开来，变得和半个桌面一般大小，上面绷紧了灰色的薄膜。Tony从银锥又拉出了一条长线。

“我重新做了风筝，我叫它富兰克林一号。”Tony说，显得得意洋洋。“它其实是个电场变化测量仪，精度超过目前所有设备。可以采集到你的闪电瞬态电场信号和测量雷电电磁脉冲的强度。“

这下Thor明白这两天犯着严重鼻炎的Tony窝在实验室里是在干啥。“你想让我降下雷电劈中你的风筝，像富兰克林做过那样。“他说。“这又是为何？”

“我自有道理，你照做就是。”Tony说，又打了一个喷嚏。Thor冲他皱起了眉头。

Tony朝雷神扬扬嘴角。“不必担心我会有生命危险，“他说，Thor注意到他穿的是件纯黑的贴身衣物，勾勒出这人类并不强壮的体魄。“我改进了那时的装备。现在这件衣物里有许多新的技术，我花了一些功夫。都是基本物理，没什么出奇的，但可以让我避免遭受直击雷，把伤害的可能性降低到近乎为零。“

“近乎为零，但并不等于零。“

“谁教你这么说的？Banner吗？“Tony说，”若是没有风险，就称不上是实验了。尤其不能算是我的实验。“

“我不能这样做。“Thor情不自禁地说，他的雷电毕竟是用来杀人的。想到那万分之一的可能性，便让他毛骨悚然。”而且我不知道这一切的意义何在。“

Tony放下风筝，严肃地看着他。

“富兰克林可能从来没做过这个实验，因此我现在确实是在做蠢事。“他说，”但人们有时候就是要不断地重复做蠢事。信不信由你，人类的所有成功都来自对蠢事的不断重复。我猜神祗不明白这点，你们大概不会做同一件蠢事。但是这就是意义所在：不让我做蠢事，我就会死。这比被你电死更让我痛苦。“

Thor瞪着他。

“算我拜托你。“Tony说，然后他想了想，”而且我保证我不会死。还记得我们在森林里第一次会面的时候吗？那时候你没有电死我，现在也不会。“

Thor仰头看着天空，夜空晴朗漂亮，星辰闪闪烁烁。

“好。”最后他说，“既然你如此说的话，Stark。但有一件事。“

“什么？“

“你说神不会重复干一件蠢事。那是错误的。“

Thor把Tony留下去琢磨这句话的意思，转身飞上天空。

**3.In a heartbeat**

在半空中，雷神乘着夜风，闭上双眼，高举妙尔尼尔，在中庭的大气中召唤着他的臣民：尘埃、冰晶和水滴，他令它们汇聚一处；他呼唤风，他号令带着水汽的气流向他朝拜，它们如同河流般朝他奔涌而来，彼此摩擦，电离子欢叫着相互碰撞。云层很快就在他头顶形成，迅速变换为星云般的壮观漩涡。翻滚的浓云遮住了星空，因为饱含水份和电荷而沉重不堪，森蓝的电光在云体内部闪烁，照亮了变得昏暗的大地。树林在狂风中摇曳，震慑并屈身于雷神的威严之前。

此时Thor低头望去，他看到Tony依然站在地面上，手里握着风筝，朝他仰望。他看起来十分兴奋，跃跃欲试，全无半分惧意。

Thor知道，今天，Tony Stark并不会死去。但是，就如同Loki曾经对他说过的那样，今天，明天，一百年后，又有什么区别。

对Thor来说只是一个心跳之间。

**4.Play with the lightning**

Alfr死后，Thor还曾经亲近过其他来自九界的各个角落的不同生物，但和阿斯加德人相比，这世间几乎没有生物不短寿。Loki是聪明人，他从不打必败的战争，他受过一次教训，在Alfr墓上曾经大声哭泣过，就再也不会去驯养另外一头狐狸。但Thor会。他的山羊，磨齿和咬齿，总是不断地老死，但他总是会驯养新的山羊，以至于后来人们开始传说仙宫王子的山羊能够隔日复生。待到年岁稍长些，在去九界冒险时，他开始和精灵、矮人与凡人交上朋友；进入青春期后，他又开始不停爱上他们中的某一人，但这些恋情最终都以对方的早早死亡告终。

他喜爱过的每一只生灵、每一位朋友和每一个情人死去的时候，Thor都极难过，小时候他哭，长大了他哀悼。他对此毫无办法，因为他的爱产生得极快，只是一个心跳之间；消逝起来却很缓慢，这让他的性情变得急躁而缺乏耐性。

Loki嘲笑他这行为，说他永远学不到教训。既然已知晓这些生命短暂易逝，那就再不该去接近和喜爱这些短命蝼蚁。这之所以是他最大的蠢事，是因为这蠢事Thor重复干了无数次。他无法克制自己，即便明知这会让他痛苦，他也一次次重蹈覆辙。“这是为什么？“Loki曾如此问他，而他也曾问过自己这是为什么。当他还是个少年时，他找不到答案。

Tony Stark的喊叫将他从回忆中拉回现实。“是时候了，“Stark站在地面上，在狂风中朝着他大声叫喊，朝他手舞足蹈。”把你的本事都朝我使出来吧！“

雷神低头看去，有一瞬间，雷云边缘的电光照亮了Stark的脸；这渺小人类，看起来如此薄弱而不堪一击，生命微不足道。

他咆哮了一声，挥锤指向地面。雷电携带着万钧之力，以他的身躯为导引，朝着Tony Stark和他手中那富兰克林风筝直奔而去。

电流击中风筝，明亮的电火花沿着湿漉漉的风筝线一路朝下，在Tony Stark的指尖爆裂开来。有个短暂的片刻，Tony Stark的身形像是在电流中凝固住了，这让Thor几乎停止了呼吸；但是在下一个瞬间，Tony Stark放声大笑起来，他手握着风筝线，整个人都在电荷中闪烁发光，仿佛奇迹。他看起来宛如是在和雷电嬉戏玩耍，因此那也是一个六岁男孩的笑声，轰鸣不已的雷霆和呼啸着的狂野风声也盖不住这笑声。

不知为何，Thor发现自己也在放声大笑。

**5.天上的电和人间的电**

在回去的路上，Tony并没有怎么说话，他告诉Thor他在忙着测算今天得到的数据。他说了一堆名词，光隔离，瞬态电场，逆变换，Thor并不明白，但这无关紧要。“你对此感到满意吗？“降落在复仇者大厦平台上时，天色已经破晓。Thor问卸下装甲的Tony，后者今晚兴奋过了头，现在看起来已经疲累不堪。

“什么？是的。“Tony说，”我得到了我想要的数据。“

“但这一切并不只是为了数据。“Thor说。

“当然不是。“Tony说，顿了顿，突然像是发现什么惊喜一样嚷嚷起来。”嘿，我没有再打喷嚏，也没有流鼻水了。你注意到了吗？我的鼻炎好了。我的药是有效的。“

Thor耐心地等他嚷嚷完。Tony留意到了这一点。他转过来看着雷神。

“你瞧，“他说，”人类曾经罹患不治之症，名为恐惧。我们恐惧一切未知之物，恐惧让我们无能为力之事。因此，我们恐惧让人喷嚏打个不停的鼻炎，当然了，也恐惧雷电，因为人类不知道它到底是什么，对它造成的后果束手无策。两百年前，人类已经了解电荷，但还把雷叫做上帝之火，对它满心畏惧。而富兰克林，如你所说，只是凡俗之躯，而且他还是个满口大话的老骗子，但他做了了不起的事情。他做了电学实验，竖起了铁竿把雷电引入人的屋子里，他发现电荷与雷电其实是同一事物，让人类不再乞求神祗的垂怜，他驯服了闪电，因此他是伟人。“

“那么，你也要驯服我吗，Tony Stark？”Thor笑着说。

Tony摇了摇头。

“不，”他说，“你看，我得要承认，关于你身上发生的大多数事情，我还不能找到合乎逻辑的解释。可是当你用你的神奇锤子在天空飞行时，我用我造出来的装甲也能在你身旁飞行，和你并驾齐驱。我依靠药物而不是祈祷治好我的鼻炎。靠着我自己，我能测算你的电场，还能测出你能造出的电磁脉冲的力量。你很强大，老兄，人们说你是神，或许你真的是。我不过是一个人类，在你们眼里大概不值一提。但是我不畏惧你。”他朝前迈了一步，抬头注视着Thor的双眼，仿佛真要迎头挺胸对抗眼前这高大的异域神祗，“我不畏惧你，Thor。“

他伸出手，指着Thor胸口，“因为天上的电和人间的电乃是同样的。”

他的身体里一定还残留着雷电的威力。因为就在那一瞬间，Thor觉得有一丝残存的电弧，自Tony指尖钻入他的身躯，逆流回雷神的心底，令他的心停跳了半拍。

Thor注视着Tony明亮的褐色眼睛，这满口大话，傲慢，自大，愚蠢而勇敢的凡人。他身为人类无法折断的骄傲和他的寿命一样，必将转瞬即逝。就如同Loki曾经嘲弄过他的那样：今天，明天，一百年后，并没有什么区别。对Thor来说只是一个心跳之间。

但他无法制止自己，而且已经在爱。

**6.转瞬即逝之王**

若是Loki还活着——啊，他总是对的——他一定会再度嘲笑Thor重蹈覆辙在干蠢事。可今时今日，Thor已经知道这是命中注定。

人类易变，这是他们魅力所在，而神灵则并不如此，神的本质决定了他会做什么。而他，他是雷电之王；雷电会在天空中转瞬即逝，所以他也是转瞬即逝之王。因此，他天然地会爱上一切转瞬即逝的事物，即便将来一定会为之心如刀割，但就像他无法克制自己感到饥渴和悲伤一样，他也无法克制自己去爱。这是他无法违逆的天性。

而他对此唯一能做的只有一件事。

**7.愚者**

Tony此刻已经走到了门口，转过头看为什么Thor会止步不前，他疑惑不解地看着雷神嘴边出现一丝微笑。“你对我的论述有反对意见吗？”这当代的本杰明富兰克林皱眉问道。

“不，”Thor愉快地说，天上的电和人间的电乃是同样的，他对此表示同意。

但天上的爱和人间的爱也是同样的。他迟早会让钢铁之人知晓这一点。

他如此想着，大步朝他有朝一日注定的心碎走去。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> A/N：受这幅http://archiveofourown.org/works/1731011同人作品启发而写。想写为自己是个人类而骄傲的Tony和总是无可救药会爱上凡人的Thor：）


End file.
